


The Duke

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana thinks Merlin is the Duke that she has been betrothed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duke

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** The Duke  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Word Count:** 1203  
**Trope:** Mistaken Identity  
**Summary:** Morgana thinks Merlin is the Duke that she has been betrothed to.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

 

Uther glared at his daughter from his seat behind his desk. "I want you to show the Duke around. Be friendly."

"Why can't Arthur do it?" Morgana pouted. 

"Arthur has business to attend to. Besides, the Duke is going to be your husband." Uther said with a wave of his hand. 

"Father!" Morgana was shocked. 

"You knew this day was coming Morgana. I don't want to discuss it. He will be here any moment." Uther pointed to the door. "Go do as I say." 

Morgana huffed out to meet the Duke. 

Merlin was standing in the courtyard with Arthur's horse and one for himself. He didn't expect to be riding out on his first day on the job as Arthur's man servant. 

Merlin stood waiting for Arthur  as the Duke of Bixby rode into the courtyard. 

Arthur was just getting out to his horse as Duke of Bixby arrived. "Hello Bixby. I was just heading out." 

"My Lord, I was wondering if I could talk to you about your sister. You know we are about to be married." The Duke said. 

"Sure. I had heard that. Come along and I'll tell you anything you want to know. I have some business to attend to in a neighboring village that won't take long. We can be back by supper." Arthur got up on his horse. 

"Thank you My Lord." The Duke looked relieved. "I should get a fresh horse." 

"Merlin, give the Duke your horse. Stay here and make sure the guest chambers are ready." Arthur told him.

"Yes My Lord." Merlin said. He was more than happy to give the Duke his horse. He held the reins of the Duke's tired horse and watched as Arthur and Duke of Bixby rode off. He wondered if he should ask someone where the guest chambers were. 

"Oh! There you are!" Morgana said. 

Merlin looked around at the raven haired beauty walking towards him. "Yes. I guess I am." 

"Hand the reins to the groom and I'll give you a tour of the castle." Morgana said. 

Merlin handed the groom the reigns to the Duke's horse and let the woman lead him off. He assumed that this was normal for his first day as the Prince's man servant.

Morgana took Merlin to the highest tower to look out over Camelot. "Lovely isn't it? I'll be sad to leave here." 

"Why?" Merlin asked. 

"This has always been my home. I will have to leave when I marry you." Morgana said as she looked out the window. 

"Marry me? Look we just met." Merlin held up his hands. "Sure I fancy you but I'm not sure I want to marry you yet." 

"But we are to be wed at the end of the week." Morgana said. This wasn't what she was expecting. 

"No we aren't." Merlin shook his head. "Not if I have something to say about it. I think we should get to know each other for a bit first. Don't you agree?"

"Well yes but everything is planned." Morgana said. "My Father will insist." 

"Then we shall just insist right back." Merlin said. "Why don't you show me to the guest chambers?"

"Yes of course." Morgana nodded. 

Morgana took Merlin back down the winding staircase to the door at the bottom of the turret. She hesitated. 

"You said you fancy me. Is that really true?" Morgana asked. 

"Yes. You're beautiful. I would have to be stupid not to fancy you." Merlin said. 

Morgana smiled. She opened the door and took Merlin to the guest chambers that had been assigned to the Duke. 

"Here you are. I hope you'll be comfortable." Morgana started to leave. 

"Come inside while I unpack. We can talk and get to know each other better." Merlin waved her inside.

"I'd like that." Morgana sat down on the chair he offered her. 

They talked for hours as Merlin unpacked the Duke's chests. 

Morgana finally stood up. "I have to get ready for supper. I'm glad to have spent time with you." 

Merlin smiled. "Me too."

On impulse, Morgana gave Merlin a kiss on the lips just the Duke and Arthur walked in the room. 

"Morgana! Why are you kissing my man servant?" Arthur asked. Merlin?

"He's your man servant? I thought he was the Duke." Morgana said. 

"I'm Duke of Bixby My Lady." The dark haired man next to Arthur said. "You said she was chaste and intelligent. She doesn't seem to be either to me at the moment." 

"Merlin, say something." Arthur nudged his man servant. 

"We were talking but I never told her I was a Duke." Merlin said. "Your things are unpacked, My Lord." 

"I have a question." Morgana smiled a little too sweetly. "Why do you have a corset in your things?"

"I have an injury to my back." The Duke said. 

"It has lacy bits on it." Morgana smirked. "I think its rather pretty. I want to get one like it. Could you give me the dressmaker's name?" 

Merlin giggled. 

Uther took that moment to walk in. "Welcome Duke Bixby. I see you have met Morgana. I think she will be a splendid wife for you." 

"I don't think so, Sire. I think I'll take a pass on your daughter." The Duke said. "Your son's man servant has already laid claim to her virtue." 

"I have not!" Merlin spoke up. 

"The Lady was kissing him when I entered the room." The Duke said. 

"Arthur, is this true?" Uther asked. 

"Yes Father." Arthur said. 

"Go to your chambers Morgana. I will deal with you later." Uther said. 

Morgana stormed out of the room. 

Uther turned to Merlin. "Did you lay a hand on the Lady Morgana?"

"No Sire but she laid her lips on me." Merlin said. "She's really nice."

"I'll sack him straight away." Arthur said. 

"No. I think he's telling the truth. Morgana is obviously playing at something." Uther said. "I'm sorry this was a wasted trip for you Duke Bixby." 

"It was a good diversion." The Duke said. "Now if you will excuse me, I would like to change for supper." 

"Yes of course." Uther left with Arthur and Merlin trailing after him down the corridor. 

"I don't think he's good enough for her." Merlin said. 

"I agree. He was a little too pompous even for Morgana." Arthur said. "Back injury? He kept up with me after a whole day on horseback." 

"It really did have lacy bits on it." Merlin said. 

Uther turned around and faced them both. He raised his hands and walked away. 

"Pst. Merlin." Morgana called out from her door. "I had a lovely afternoon. Thank you." 

Merlin smiled. "Me too."

Arthur sighed and grabbed Merlin's shoulder. "Come on before she kisses you again." 

Merlin waved as Arthur dragged him down the corridor. 

Morgana waved back. She went inside and looked at her maid. "Gwen, Arthur has the most wonderful man servant in the world. He's handsome and funny and he fancies me." 

Gwen smiled. "He sounds lovely." 

"Oh and I kissed him." Morgana said as she plopped down on the settee.

Gwen froze. She turned to see Morgana hugging a pillow with the silliest grin on her face. Gwen just chuckled. 


End file.
